All Hallows Eve
by kagome313
Summary: Kagome experiences yet another eventful night on Halloween. * plz READ and REVIEW!


_**IMPORTANT A/N…**_**O.O**

_**A/N**_**:** So this [fic] was put down – I had it up on one site for a contest which I didn't win xD But it was my first try in a contest so I wasn't expecting anything… and also – I don't like it, but I figured I'd jus post it up for posting sake.

And to my usual readers, who are still waiting for updates for my other stories, am deeply sorry. I lost all my documents due to the act of my jackass of a brother -_- and I jus been traumatized at losing _EVERYTHING_… it still hasn't sunk in. And I started new stuff to, so that's what getting me mad. Then there's school – ever since I started my senior year, I've been lacking in the things I want to do for jus _me_ alone… so it's a drag you know cuz I know I must do my school work – even if its reluctantly.

Also, I don't want to start ova anything – those chapters or the new stories – this is me jus being stubborn. But my laptop's hard drive information can be taken off (its like a 20% change tho – or so am told) and I don't wanna start ova n then when I read those that I wrote before hand, I end up feeling that they're better than what I re-wrote because if I start to re-write now, I'd feel like am doing it just because I have to and not cuz I want to, and I find when I do that I don't write my best and then I'll jus hate it completely. Plus that would be unfair to everyone overall in my point of view.

So, please _please_ bear with me. If anything I'll end up starting ova chp 9 for the vamp story since those flow naturally for me… its jus the time I don't have. But the dairy fic is taking a lot from me. I mean it took me so long to write a new chap that I'm satisfied with, only for it to get possibly deleted -_- ugh.

Anyhoo – I hope you guys who read my other fics understand and will continue keeping faith in the continuations =) and also, this one – shot down below

ENJOY!

**Disclaimer: **_***sniff* I don't own Inuyasha or anything relating to it… if I did, I wouldn't even be writing fics! XD**_

**All – Hallows - Eve**

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

Kagome read the time on her wristwatch that read 9:15pm and huffed softly as the clicking of her heels echoed along the pavement of a lone road, which led to a small shed.

He was late and she was pissed, not to mention cold and a little frightened at the rustling trees that seemed to be hiding gleeful unwanted stares at her.

Kagome hugged herself closer, shuddering silently when the wind howled in her direction, lifting her midnight locks around her as if they were preparing for a feral battle.

"Where is he?!" She puffed out a cool breathe of air that was visible in the cool night of Halloween. She desperately wanted to see him since it felt like ages!

She suddenly froze, whipping her head around when she heard a twig break under the pressure of something. "Inuyasha?" She called out hopefully. Her eyes traveled into the darkness of the forest on her left hand side, then to her right, watching it closely as if expecting something to come out. "This isn't funny!" She shouted, continuing on her path more quickly as she kept her eyes behind her to make sure no one was following her.

Kagome felt her path blocked when she bumped into something hard. She turned her head around quickly, expecting it to be the dead idiot she fell in love with.

It wasn't him.

Stepping back slowly in fright, she couldn't take her bright blue eyes from the smiling black nothingness orbs staring back at her. The chills running up and down her spine were enough to break it. Turning around quickly, she hurriedly rushed away from him, deciding to take another root to the shed, but a loud growling sound up ahead froze her shaking legs in place.

A big dog… no, it looked like a dog, but it was too huge to be any normal dog. And its long claws scraped noisily against the pavement, running her blood in the process.

"A hell hound." She whispered in a mixture of awe and shock.

Shock was overpowered for the feeling of awe to keep her scrutiny in check. The color from her tanned skin was drained completely while the same hellhound started advancing on her predatorily.

Not even thinking about the possibility of falling in the toothpick like heels, she ran towards the woods, hoping to loose herself from whatever was out there.

Branches scraped against her skin as she pushed her way through the woods, running blindly in the darkness.

"I'd kill Inuyasha if I could!"

She let out a loud scream when something icy rubbed against her bare shoulders. Changing her path as she increased her speed while stumbling all the while, her face made contact with a spider's web and her freaking out started then.

She hated anything relating to spiders!

Shaking uncontrollably from disgust and fright, her hands clapped against her face to take the web off of her and also the feeling of it overall.

"How yuck!" She groaned, circling around dizzily while she tried to remove the entire web from her face. Her eyes rose to the black sky that was mostly blocked by the tall tress and of course it wouldn't be Halloween if things like spiders and bats didn't come out to play.

Lips now trembling, she ran forth, her breath coming out in short pants as she pushed her way throw the throes of forest trees.

Just as she reached a clearing where a boarded well sad lonely, she heard multiple whispers goading her to run until she couldn't run anymore.

"Come out; come out where ever you are." The voices felt cold and lifeless, pricking at her sanity.

"Boo!" She turned to the right where the noise came from, tears now threatening to come forth. Nothing was seen. "Inuyasha if this is your doing, it isn't funny!" Her voice sounded shaky against her ears, echoing loudly in the vicinity.

Twigs around her started to break noisily, and everywhere she turned to make a run for it, a growl was issued.

A loud wind flew up against her from behind, and before she could turn around, she felt firm hands groped her nicely shaped butt.

It looked like she was going through a mild seizure, frozen in her spot to even look around at the person who was holding onto her ass if it their life depended on it. "Bare my children, please?" She could literally taste the laughter against those words.

Glowering ahead of her with all the fear gone, she turned around, slapping the person loudly without a second thought. "Death was good for you!"

He laughed heartedly, backing away when she started advancing on him. But before she could launched herself at him, an arm laced themselves around her waist, taking her off of the ground as she kicked and thrashed her arms threateningly at the pervert before her. "I'll kill you all over again Miroku!"

"Kagome baby." Cooed a silky voice behind her.

She whipped her head around quickly, her eyes clashing into bright amber pools that entrapped her upon sight.

"Inuyasha!" Before he could comprehend what was happening, she had already threw herself in his arms, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist as she showered him with kisses and murmurs of curses for his action.

"Did you get a good scare?" He chuckled when she glared at him dryly, folding her arms in front of her as he held her steadily in his arms.

"That was so low of you, Inuyasha." She stated. "I thought I was a goner." Looking behind her she pointed a manicured finger at Miroku who was grinning widely at the pair. "Count your blessings Miroku." She whispered portentously. "Count them dearly you pervert!"

Chuckling loudly, he winked at her, rushing off into the night for his darling Sango.

"How's my little demonic daughter." She heard Inuyasha asked while kissing her neck softly, which emitted a small moan from her.

"She's asleep because she overworked herself during trick-or-treating."

He moved to pull her pouted lips between his teeth. "Is that so?" Pulling her closer to him, he gripped her butt softly, groaning from the feel of her heated core.

"I was hoping you'd talk to her tonight, she accidentally bit Kouga's son."

Laughing softly, he walked towards the well, sitting down on the soft grass with his back up against it and Kagome still straddling him. "I should buy her a car filled with candy apples as a reward!" He exclaimed, watching as she undid his button down shirt and caressed his cool pale skin.

Sighing softly she gave his lips a chaste kiss. "I missed you so much." Moving forward again, she deepened the kiss, burying her hands in his long white tresses. "I wish you didn't have to leave… It's just not fair to be able to see you only on Halloween night."

"I know baby, but there's nothing else I can do…I'm already dead and this is the only time…"

"You can roam the earth." She finished, resting her face in the crook of his neck. "It still sucks!" She exclaimed.

"So let me make it up to you." Bringing her face to face with him, he smirked lecherously while his clawed fingers finger combed her long tresses.

Kagome groaned at what she knew was to come, grounded her hips firmly against his growing arousal. "Don't just tell me what you can do." Her middle finger glided down his bare chest, stopping at the waistline of his pants. "Show me…" She whispered ghostly in his ear, rocking against him again, only to giggle at the stifled groan he released.

Licking her expose neck hungrily, he ripped off the black corset she wore, closing his eyes in bliss at the sound coming from her while his mouth latched onto a perked nipple of hers.

"You don't have to tell me twice…."

He let her pull his aroused cock free and pressed it against her damped pussy that was barely hidden beneath a thong. Inuyasha ran his hands up her thighs, thanking Hell for having Kagome wear a skirt tonight while he ripped off her thong and thrust into her already dripping pussy without warning.

The area was filled with their hushed voices and loud moans of ecstasy as they replayed their actions that took place every year.

They had roughly two hours to kill before Inuyasha had to return to the world of the dead, and Kagome wasn't about to do nothing and then have to wait a whole year before doing something.

This time of the year was always a Happy Halloween.


End file.
